Options
by Flirty Aquarius
Summary: Sometimes...life has options. You can date the girl that likes you, or maybe make-out with the secret bisexual your friend likes? Who knows? The choice is yours.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey ya'll

**A/N: ****Hey ya'll! I'm back! And with a new story! Hoo-ray! Okay, I know that some of you din't like the outcome of **_**Resentful **_**cuz it was kinda...um... (Lemme think of the word...) "**_**Misleading" **_**apparently from the summary. (I din't think so) anyway—this story is going to be **_**much **_**more lighthearted and fluffy. I promise. I wanna take a break from (um) "malevolentistic" (I guess) kind of stories. ("Malevolentistic" isn't even a word is it?) Whatever! On with the STORY!**

**Disclaimer: ****I do NOT at all own Naruto. The characters and storyline are NOT mine. **

**WARNING: ****this story has **_**slight **_**HOMOSEXUALITY. If you do not like it, then, you know, don't read. There is a lot of DRINKING and PARTYING involved too. **

"_This world will never be what I expected, and if I don't belong, who would've guessed it?" _

_ --Three Days Grace: "Never Too Late" _

Outside, rain drummed against the window. I was blanking out of every little detail Sakura was saying to me.

"So what do you think?" She was tracing patterns on her desk.

My eyes darted up to her face. "What?" I asked sitting back in my chair.

She let out an annoyed sigh.

"Sorry." I said flippantly. "I wasn't paying attention."

"There's a shock," Sakura retorted sarcastically.

There was a flash of silence.

"Are you done critiquing me?" I asked, raising my eyebrow.

"I wasn't _critiquing _you, Sasuke," she tossed her hair back and smiled. "I just wanted to know what you thought."

"About what?" I rested my head on my hand.

"God!" Sakura wailed. "You _never _pay _any _freaking attention to what I'm saying! It's getting old, Sasuke! We're _seniors _for God's freaking sake! You _need _to focus, or you'll _never_ get a freaking job!"

Sakura took in a deep breath.

I waited. "Are you done?"

Sakura nodded.

"Good," I said. "Now you have to help me on party ideas..."

"Party ideas?" Sakura leaned over the desk so she could see what I was writing.

"Yeah. We get out of school in three days. My parents will be gone after graduation, so I thought we could hold a fun little "School Is Out" party, ya know?"

Sakura smiled. "Sounds like fun!"

_Oh, it'll be, it'll be..._

"Okay, you can't tell anyone, but I think I might be a bisexual," Ino informed as I shut my locker. This was the fourth time today she had told me.

"Okay, I won't tell." I started walking to my car.

"'Cause, you know, if _anyone _but you found out, I would be, like...dead!" Ino followed me like a puppy.

"I said I won't tell." I repeated to her. "Anyway, what makes you think you're bi?"

Ino twirled a lock of her blonde hair in her fingers. "Well...I think that Shikamaru is smoking hot...but I also think that Sakura is absolutely sexy..."

"Uh huh..." I mumbled.

"So, like, yeah," Ino flipped her hair.

I reached my car. She paused and stood by the passengers' seat. I sighed. "Do you need a ride?" I rolled my eyes and got in.

She smiled ear-to-ear. "That would be exquisite, Sasuke, thank you for asking!" She was being sarcastic. I have given her a ride home every day since the beginning of senior year. Apparently, _"My parents hate me," _is her excuse.

I scribbled out a party idea. _Strip tease _would make some people too horny. It was just a joke, but the others may not see it that way. I wrote down Sakura's name.

_Oh, but wait, Ino likes her...and so does Naruto..._

Would that be awkward for them all to play spin-the-bottle?

Naw.

There are a lot of love triangles in our group. Well, more like a circle...

Naruto likes Sakura, but Sakura (who is bisexual by the way) likes Ino and me. But _secretly_, Ino likes her too, along with Shikamaru. But Shikamaru likes Temari, who (like Lee) likes Neji, who likes Tenten, who likes Kiba, who likes Hinata who likes Naruto.

I am the only one who knows all of that useless shit.

_God, _I sighed, rubbing my temples. It's hard to keep everything straight.

Oh well. I am the only one who knows all of it. I'm keeping it a secret till everyone can fess up.

That'll be awhile.

**A/N: **** Are you sad that the first chap is over? ALREADY? Hm, was it good? please say so I know, I know, it's kinda confusing what **_**exactly **_**is going on with who-likes-who but it'll become easier. Ok—there is a LOT of partying and drinking in this story. I'm just warning you. Ok?**

**Love you lots!**

**Flirty Aquarius**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi

**A/N: ****Hi!! I'm back. I'm thinking about changing the rating to "M" cuz of the...uh, crap in it.**

It was raining again, for the third time this week. It didn't even matter though, school was out.

"Thanks for giving me a ride to your party, Sasuke. My—"

"'Parents hate me," I finished for her. "Yeah, I know. But you have to help me set up for the party, okay?"

"Yeah, okay." Ino smiled at me. "Anyway, thanks for everything."

"Uh huh," I kept my eyes on the road.

"You've always been so kind to me." Ino's smile stayed on her face. "I mean, like the time you defended me from that mean guy back in third grade. He kept calling me fat, so you punched him in the face."

I nodded. I remembered.

She giggled. "And you're just so modest about it!"

"Jeeze, Ino, it's almost like you're in love with me." I implied.

Ino's smile faded and she blushed. Her eyes dropped to the car floor.

We pulled into my drive way. "Okay, we're here." I took the keys out of the ignition and got out. I walked over to Ino's side to open the door, but she was already out.

She smiled.

I smiled.

She walked up to my side. "What do you want me to help you with?"

"Setting up. You just need to get the snacks and put them on the table." We walked into my house.

"Ah," Ino shut the door behind her. We were face-to-face with each other. I have never really noticed how stunning Ino actually was. Her sky blue eyes, big and sparkling. Her soft, pink lips. And her superb body.

"Hey," Ino waved her hand in front of my face. "Are you awake in there?"

"Huh, what?" I shook my head. "Oh, yeah. I'm awake."

"Good." Ino inched closer to me. "'Cause if you weren't, I couldn't do this."

Ino stood up on her toes, placed her hands on the back of my head and pressed her lips against mine. I was so caught off guard; I just stood there. She pulled apart from me and smiled. I just stared at her, astonished.

"Well, I better go do my task." Ino licked her lips as if to savor the taste.

X--X

X--X

X--X

"Sasuke!" Ino called me. "What do you want me to do with this bowl?"

I traveled over to her. Everything was set up perfectly.

"What bowl?"

Ino held up a blue bowl. I gestured to the cupboard.

"Awesome," Ino said as she put the bowl away. She turned to face me. Putting her hands on her hips, she smiled proudly.

"We're done! When is everyone else coming?" She walked into the living room and sat down on the futon.

"Uh, a couple minutes. Neji just called me. He said he's about three minutes—"

The door bell interrupted me.

Ino clapped her hands in ecstasy. "They're here!" She hopped up and opened the door.

In came Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Temari, Lee, Neji, Tenten, Kiba, and Hinata. Ino greeted every one who entered.

Every one made themselves at home, sitting in the order they came in: Naruto next to Sakura, next to Shikamaru, next to Temari, next to Tenten, next to Kiba next to Hinata. Ino plopped down beside me.

"So, what game are we gonna play first?" Kiba asked.

"I dunno." I responded.

"Spin the bottle!" Tenten shouted and ran into the kitchen to get a wine bottle. She was hacked up on sugar for sure.

"Great." Naruto sat back. "Who wants to go—?"

"I do!" Tenten sang.

Sakura leaned over to whisper into my ear. "What's up with her?" she asked.

"Sugar," I guessed, shaking my head.

"Hey," Tenten sent me an evil glare. "Secrets don't make friends."

"—and friends don't make secrets," I glared back to her.

Her chocolate brown eyes fell to the ground. She knew I knew all of her secrets. There was an awkward pause.

"A gay baby was just born!" Temari attempted to break the silence.

It worked. Everyone burst out laughing. Except Lee.

"What the freakin' hell, Temari?" Lee crossed his arms over his chest.

"What?" Temari smiled.

"Some of us are actually gay." Lee glared at her.

"Oh my God, Lee. You're the only one!" Temari took the wine bottle from Tenten's grasp.

"Hey!" Tenten snapped. "My bottle! I get to go first!"

"Nope. Not anymore." Temari smiled and set the bottle on the floor, giving it a hard jerk. It spun...

And spun...

And spun...

Gradually it came to a stop. Temari's smile faded and she blushed when the bottle landed on...

Her crush, Neji.

**A/N: ****Tee hee. That was silly. "A gay baby was born!" Ha, Sarah, I used your line!!**

**Well, I gotta go. Remember, more reviews, quicker update!!**

**Flirty Aquarius**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I just wanna say that I will be gone a lot this summer, so I'm updating now while I can

**A/N: ****I just wanna say that I will be gone a lot this summer, so I'm updating now while I can. Oh...crap...did I forget to change the rating? Yeah...probably. Well, yeah. Please review! I don't write this shit for nothing! I NEED FEEDBACK! Positive or negative, whatever, it doesn't matter!! Ok—WARNING! This chap has S.C.!! (sexual content)**

Although Temari was blushing, I could tell how pleased she really was. She's such a good actress.

"Ohh my God," Lee fanned himself. "This can _not _be true! Neji! You _have _to _kiss _her?"

Temari glared at Lee. "It's not his fault, Lee."

Shikamaru sent an envious glance at Neji.

Neji scratched his arm. He didn't seem phased. "Let's get this over with." He said to Temari.

Temari did her fake blush move as if to seem reluctant. "Well...I don't know if I—"

There were loud cheers as Neji leaned across Lee, grabbed Temari from the back of her head and shoved his mouth at hers.

Lee cringed, along with Shikamaru.

You could see Temari's smile as it formed on Neji's lips. They both pressed closer on each other to deepen their kiss.

"Okay! That's enough Neji, Temari." Sakura laughed.

The two pulled apart from each other. Neji sat back as if nothing had happened. Temari sat back and pretended to not be phased. I could tell inside she was flipping like a dolphin.

"How was it?" Ino smiled at Temari. She blushed and rested her head on her hand.

"Well then...Neji," Sakura gestured to the bottle. "You're up."

"Not bad," Neji shrugged and spun the bottle. It slowly came to a stop on Hinata.

"You can not be serious!" Hinata squealed. "I'm frickin' related to this dumb-ass dip shit!"

"Hey, hey, sitting right here!" Neji acted as if he were offended.

"Sasuke, please don't make me kiss him!" She implored me.

Everyone looked at me. Should we make them kiss?

"Okay, okay, you don't have to." I said.

"Yes!" Hinata cheered.

"On _one _condition," I smirked at her.

"Huh?" Hinata was surprised.

"You have to...skip out on the rest of the game."

"What?"

"Yep. Either that or kiss Neji."

Her eyes darted from me to Neji. "Fine." She said defeated. "I'll just go eat chips then..." she got up and stormed off to the kitchen.

"Then who do I get to kiss?" Neji asked.

"Spin it again, idiot," I mumbled.

"Oh," Neji said and spun the bottle once again.

X—X

X—X

X—X

X—X

After and hour and a half of watching people make out, we all began to grow bored. So we went into the kitchen to get some snacks.

"Okay, now what?" Shikamaru said, eating a handful of _Lays._

"I have an idea. We should go outside. You know, to the pool." Kiba suggested.

X—X

We all agreed, and got changed into our swimming suits.

"I'm jumping in first!" Temari squealed as she zipped past all of us. She was wearing a white and purple striped bikini. A shrill squeal fled her mouth as she dove into the in ground pool. When she resurfaced, we all had reached the poolside. "Oh my God," Temari shook her head. "This water is warm! Come on in!"

With Temari's signal, we all jumped in.

"Okay! Listen up!" Temari yelled over us when we all came to the surface. "We're gonna play a fun little game. It's called truth or dare!"

The girls (and Lee) cheered.

"I know, right?" Temari swam over to the edge of the pool. "Okay, since I thought of it, I getta choose who goes first. And I choose...Ino!"

Ino smiled at the sound of her name. "Yeah?"

"Truth or dare?" Temari smiled maliciously.

"Um..." Ino pondered for a moment. "I don't know...truth?"

"Hooray!" Temari splashed in the water. "Okay, Ino...is it true that you...once made out with your cousin by accident?"

Ino's head tipped back as she laughed. "Yeah, it's true. But it was by _total _accident."

"Right," Temari giggled. "Okay, your turn."

Ino scanned her options. "Um...Sakura!"

Sakura sighed. "Okay...I choose...dare!"

Everyone smiled.

"Okay Sakura," Ino glanced at me for some odd reason. "I dare you to..._lick_ Sasuke's..."

"Face!"

"Dick!" **(Heh.)**

"Chest!"

Everyone wanted something interesting. I stared at Ino is disbelief. What the hell was she doing?

"Sasuke's..." Ino smiled. "Chest."

Sakura's jade eyes widened. "W-what?"

"You heard me," Ino nodded to me, "Lick his chest!"

Sakura swam slowly over to me. Are you kidding me, Ino? Why me? She _likes _me!

Sakura was now directly in front of me. She was beat red.

"Do it!" Ino laughed.

Sakura closed her eyes tightly and swiped her tongue across my chest. A shiver sped up my back. Everyone but Sakura and I burst out laughing. Sakura pivoted in the water and swam back over to her spot.

I glared at Ino.

She smiled. "Okay, Sakura, your turn." Her eyes went back to Sakura.

Sakura was almost completely under the water. Her nose and up were hovering over the water.

"Fine." She came out of the water a bit. "I choose...Kiba."

Kiba looked up at Sakura, surprised. "Me?"

"You're the only _Kiba _aren't you?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Truth or dare?"

Kiba scratched his ear. "Uh...I don't know. Truth."

"Ah..." Sakura frowned. "You're no fun."

"In bed!" Tenten yelled.

We all laughed.

"No, but seriously," Sakura leaned against the edge. "Kiba. Is it true that you like Hinata?"

A light blush crept over his face. "N-no. Well, yeah, I do like her, but I-I don't _like _her _like _her."

Liar.

"Okay, good enough," Sakura smirked. "Your turn."

"Okay then." Kiba smiled at Tenten. "Tenten."

Tenten smiled. "What?"

"Truth or dare?"

"Oh come on, dude! You know me better than that! Dare! All the freaking way!" She's _definitely _on crack or something.

"Okay! I dare you to...make out with Temari for a whole minute! With both of your tops off!"

Everyone laughed and congratulated Kiba on such a great dare. But I could tell that some people are gonna get horny.

"Okay!" Tenten said as if Kiba just dared her to smile. She swam over to Temari. "Hi!" she greeted.

"What the hell, Tenten?" Temari put her hand up in defense. "You make it seem as if we always make out!"

"It's a dare," Tenten said as if it were the understatement of the century. "I can't just _not _do a dare." Tenten pulled the string on her red, white and blue bikini top. But she didn't let it fall, she clung onto it. **(Yeah, they live in America in this story!)**

"Come on, dude." Tenten said. "It's just a minute."

Temari sighed and undid the back of her purple and white bikini top. "Okay." She said.

"Go!" Kiba shouted. The two chicks let their tops fall down, exposing two pairs of succulent breasts. Yeah. Life doesn't get better than this.

Temari and Tenten both threw themselves at each other. Their lips locked.

Everyone cheered as we made a circle around the two. Ino shifted a bit. She was probably getting horny.

We all watched as Temari and Tenten closed the tiny gap between each other. They deepened the kiss every time they took a breath of air. Their kisses were hot and sloppy.

"Time's up!" Kiba called to the two. Temari and Tenten pulled apart quickly. They both re-tied their tops and swam back to their original spots.

Everyone else departed and returned to their spots.

"That was hot!" Kiba complimented the girls.

Tenten shrugged. "I never back down a dare."

"I can," Temari mumbled.

"I'm sick of this game!" Hinata shouted. "I just want to—"

"Have a splash fight?" Naruto suggested.

"Yeah!" Hinata's face lit up.

"Okay, go!" Naruto and Hinata splashed each other with water. Everyone looked at each other and shrugged.

Water came up from everywhere. Hitting and attacking each person. Laughter was the only thing you could hear besides the sound of water wishing past your face.

Suddenly, I felt an arm snake its way through my arm. It pulled me over to the other side of the pool, where no one was at all. I wiped my face of water and looked up.

"What the—"

"I can't take it anymore, Sasuke," she said.

"Why—?"

"I need to just..." her voice faded as she drew closer to me. Her arms tied around my neck and she pulled me to her face. Our lips crashed onto one another's.

I struggled a bit. What the hell was going on? Why was I pinned to the side of my own pool, being forced to make out with someone?

Then I just gave up and gave in. I kissed her back. I needed to. I've been dying to kiss her forever.

**A/N: ****Ha! Cliffy. I missed doing that. Guess who? And it's not who you think it is! Please review! I don't write this for nothing.**

**ILY!! **

**Flirty Aquarius **


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay

**A/N: ****Okay...made ya guess, right? The chick lip-locking with Sasuke? Did you figure out who the crapsticks it was? Tee hee. You'll find out. This is probably it for this one. I got the fabulous idea for a new fic! Or did I? I can't remember...Anyways...on with the story! Hooray!**

It was 3 a.m., everyone was leaving.

"Bye, Sasuke!" Temari waved to me. "I had fun; we should have another party like this one...You know...after college."

I nodded to her. "We will, someday."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

She smiled and left.

Temari was the last one out. Even Ino was gone. And she said she was going to 'party all night long!'

A sudden rush of exhaustion came over me. I yawned and headed to my room. I fell on my bed and drifted off into sleep.

-

--

--

--

--

--

--

_Suddenly, I felt an arm snake its way through my arm. It pulled me over to the other side of the pool, where no one was at all. I wiped my face of water and looked up. _

"_What the—"_

"_I can't take it anymore, Sasuke," she said. _

"_Why—?"_

"_I need to just..." her voice faded as she drew closer to me. Her arms tied around my neck and she pulled me to her face. Our lips crashed onto one another's. _

_I struggled a bit. What the hell was going on? Why was I pinned to the side of my own pool, being forced to make out with someone? _

_Then I just gave up and gave in. I kissed her back. I needed to. I've been dying to kiss her forever._

_"Why did you do that?" I asked her later. _

_"Why?" She smiled at me. "It's because I like you. I always have. If it wasn't for earlier...I wouldn't have ever...had a taste."_

_It was funny how she used the phrase 'taste.' _

_"Oh..." I eased closer to her. "That's why."_

_"Yep." She eased closer as well. "And I need a taste again."_

_I smiled. "Okay, Sakura."_

_We shared yet another kiss. This time, it wasn't in a pool._

--

--Ten

--

--Years

--

--Later

-

Everything had turned out fine. No one ever admitted to their 'secret' love(s) though. I haven't heard from any of my old friends for sometime now. Tenten and Neji still e-mail me. They're living together in a one-bedroom apartment.

And from time to time I sill bump into Ino or Lee at Wal-Mart. Lee's still gayer than last year's fruit cake. And Ino switched to guys permanently.

Temari and I work at the same business. She said she's moving in with Shikamaru. And she's expecting.

Naruto and I are still friends. He lives about seven miles away from me. Kiba and Hinata aren't in touch with me anymore. What I last heard was Hinata moved out of state, and Kiba went to Medical School.

And for me? I'm a busy, working man, and a father of two with a beautiful wife.

"Sasuke! It's dinner!" She called me from downstairs.

I closed my laptop and traveled to the source of my name.

"What's for dinner?" I asked sitting down at the table.

"Meat loaf!" Sakura smiled at me and placed a plate in front of me.

I smiled back. "Okay."

She leaned in and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "I love you," Sakura said and walked back to the stove.

"Eww!" a little girl's voice came from behind. "I don't like meat loaf!"

"That's what's for dinner," I said.

"Icky." She responded.

"Eat it, or no desert, Kayla." I sent a do-what-you're-told look to my daughter. She frowned and sat down at the table. Her jade eyes narrowed at the sight of her dinner.

"I love meat loaf!" Kayla's twin Kelsey smiled as she sat down for dinner.

"You're weird." Kayla glared, sickened at her sister.

"You're weird!" Kelsey glared back.

I smiled. _You kids have no idea what weird is._

"_This world will never be what I expected. And if I don't belong...Who would've guessed it?"_

_ --Three Day's Grace: "Never Too Late"_

**A/N: ****Okay, I will admit. This is not my best work, but hey! I had something to do! Bye-bye!**

**-**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Flirty Aquarius**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**-**


End file.
